Arguments
by PrincessofPunk8
Summary: Adam is upset with his husband but in true Adam fashion he decides to sulk to prove a point. MPreg, Slash, Jedam, ONESHOT.


**So this is written for two reasons. First of all, to thank this amazing new author ****HardyBoyz4Eva**** for her work, and for inspiring both JoMoFan-Spot and I, and proving that yes, we are making a difference in this little slash land.**

**The second reason is that today marks my 1 year anniversary of being a slash writer, and getting into Adam slash. So here's to many more years of writing and worshipping the beautiful blonde.**

* * *

Adam groaned and rested a hand lightly on his lower back, stretching as much as he dared. This second pregnancy was much worse than his first, and it probably didn't help that he had to do the housework on his own, look after a hyperactive 3 year old, cook the meals and keep his husband happy all on his own. When he had been pregnant with Nero he and Jeff had both been working, and so Jeff had been helping him with the housework and the cooking at the time. Now however, since Adam wasn't working fulltime anymore Jeff seemed to think that the blonde had all of the 'wifely' responsibilities firmly shouldered. Not that Adam didn't like taking care of his family, but he was becoming overworked and exhausted. And really, Adam did wish that Jeff would do a little more around the house.

Yawning, he sunk down to the couch and sighed in relief as he stretched out and closed his eyes in pleasure, intending to rest them for only a minute. The next thing he knew, someone was shaking him gently and he was opening his eyes to see his husband standing above him, their son in his arms.

"Oh, hi Jeff," Adam said sleepily, struggling to his feet. "What are you doing home at this time?" Jeff furrowed his brow in worry.

"I always get home at this time," he reminded Adam, causing the blonde to glance over at the clock and gasp in horror.

"I must have fallen asleep," he exclaimed as he scrambled to his feet as best he could, heading into the kitchen. "And dinner isn't started and the house isn't tidy…" Jeff came up behind him and rested a hand on the blondes shoulder.

"Relax Ads," he soothed. "We'll just order in tonight." Adam sighed and shook his head.

"We can't order in and keep feeding Nero crap," he argued. "I'll just cook tonight."

"If you insist babe," Jeff sighed. "I'll be in the living room." Grabbing a soda from the fridge, he headed into the living room where Adam heard the television switch on. The elder man sighed and pulled the fridge door open, bending down to pull the meat out of the bottom. He really did wish that Jeff had offered to cook instead.

* * *

A week later Adam was vacuuming the living room while Jeff sat quietly on the couch, watching TV. The blonde sighed in exasperation as he had to stop to pick up yet another of Nero's toys. The baby kicked and Adam struggled to his feet, resting a hand on his stomach as he started the vacuum up again, kicking Jeff's feet lightly in order to get his husband to lift them. Without saying a word, or offering to help in anyway, Jeff simply raised his feet enough for Adam to get the vacuum under them before placing them straight back onto the carpet. Adam rolled his eyes and went back down for yet another toy, wondering where they were all coming from as he was sure that he had picked them all up that morning. The mystery was solved when he found a mischievous 3 year old hiding around the side of the couch, tossing his toys directly into Adam's path. The look on Nero's face when he realised he was caught was so cute, and so Jeff-like though, that Adam didn't have the heart to scold him.

"Give him here Ads," Jeff spoke up, glancing away from the television to hold his arms out and smile warmly at his husband. The blonde smiled gratefully and handed their son to the other man before he swiftly finished up the living room and moved into the kitchen to start lunch.

* * *

"Adam!" Jeff exclaimed as he crossed the kitchen, his husband glancing down at him from the top of a chair. "What the hell are you doing up there?" Adam huffed and rolled his eyes as Jeff placed took his hands and carefully helped him off the chair.

"I was just cleaning the cupboards," he protested. Jeff sighed and led Adam to the kitchen table, nudging him down into a chair.

"That's enough Adam," he said firmly. "I know you like to prove your independence but you have to take a break sometimes."

"I would be able to take a break if you did something around here!" Adam snapped. Jeff raised his eyebrow.

"You…you _want_ me to do things around here?" he asked incredulously. Adam rolled his eyes.

"Of course I do Jeffrey!" he growled. "I'm pregnant and tired." Jeff burst into laughter.

"What is it?" Adam snapped impatiently. Jeff shook his head and reached over to take his husbands hand.

"I've been staying out if it because I thought you wanted to be independent," he explained. "I didn't realise that you wanted help with everything." Adam bit his lip and lowered his head, but the shaking of his shoulders told Jeff that he was hiding silent chuckles.

"I'll tell you what," Jeff continued through his laughter. "If you stay down here, I'll clean the cupboards. And I'll cook dinner. All you have to do is enjoy being pregnant and watch our son." Adam smiled warmly and nodded.

"Deal," he agreed. "But the cupboards don't need cleaning now." He blushed at the admittance. Jeff snorted and helped his husband up, before wrapping his arm around Adam's waist, resting a hand on his stomach and leading him into the living room.

"Really?" he teased. "Well then, I think that the three of us could manage to watch a movie don't you?" Adam giggled and nodded, before their baby girl kicked against Jeff's hand firmly. Laughing, the younger man rubbed gently.

"Yes baby-girl, I'm sorry," he teased softly. "The four of us." She kicked again, softer this time as if thanking him. Adam laughed and sunk down onto the couch, cooing when Jeff placed Nero in his arms before he went to put a movie on. Really he should know better by then. All he ever had to do was talk something out with Jeff, and his husband knew how to fix it. He should know better than to sulk to try and make a point, because it never worked. All it ever did was make Jeff worry, and then the younger man would get it out of him and fix it. And as Jeff settled down on the couch and pulled Adams back to rest against his chest, he couldn't find it in him to complain. He had a pretty good life.


End file.
